


Land Next to Me

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fifth Holy Grail War, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Alternating, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Their time together was fleeting, so the silence was enough.





	Land Next to Me

Rin never expected to fall for Archer, her Servant, but this was an experience that she had never known until just then. It was all new to her, but she enjoyed spending time with him, regardless of the Holy Grail War. Even with fear of being caught sneaking around hanging over her, she held on to one of Archer's strong, calloused hands; she never wanted to let him go.

It wasn't awkward with Archer. With Rin, it was the exact opposite. Yes, there was unspoken passion and desire between them, along with something else Archer wouldn't precisely say, or  _admit_.

Even when Rin was his Master, and Archer her Servant, this emotion, pulsing, alive, could be allowed the time to grow into something more.

Archer looked up from where he sat, and looked at Rin, who sat beside him on the divan. As much as he wanted to stay with her, to hold her close, to learn what his feelings were, Archer knew he was only a Servant, a Counter Guardian; nothing more, and nothing less. There was no room for emotions such as love in the Holy Grail War, as it only complicated things, made things more lost and broken.

Archer only shifted himself closer to Rin, and he gently placed his hand on hers. Rin blinked, feeling his all-too familiar fingers threaded with her own, and she then smiled slightly, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. Nothing needed to be said.

Their time together was fleeting, so the silence was enough, even for them. She didn't want to let go, and from what was left unsaid, neither did he.


End file.
